Talk:Feca
Icons Is it just me, or are the spell icons a tad big? - Dashiva 12:12, 7 February 2006 (UTC) : They 58px I changed two of them: Feca Blindness for 45px and Natural Attack for 40px. Which one looks better? - Sennin :: I think 42 is the most commonly used, but there's no real standard yet. Just 58 was a bit large. :) - Dashiva 14:07, 7 February 2006 (UTC) Tanking What does "tanking class" mean? : "Tanks" are usually characters with high levels of HP or very good defense who can distract and take damage from enemies without dying while other classes (A "glass cannon" class like Iops or a distance attacker like Cras, for example) attack. --wishdragon 00:25, 3 Nov 2005 (UTC) Why are the armor spells listed as linked to elements? ie. Aqueous Armor is listed as 'water'. The spell doesn't do any water damage, and it isn't boosted by chance, is it? Not too important, but it left me confused for a bit (admittedly not too hard to confuse me... ;-) — three : Armors are boosted by intelligence and the stat that boots the element of the armor -- but these boosts are not identical. Intelligence boosts all shields by 1%. The stat of an element boosts that shield by 0.5%. So, Armor of Earth is boosted 100% by 100 intelligence and 50% by 100 strength. And, yes, this means that Glowing armor is boosted 150% by 100 intelligence. Teucer 11:34, 6 February 2006 (UTC) :: 'k, thanks. — three Added Info To whoever put "Please see under here where there is *x* it's for *level(of the spell)youmustupgrade*" in, Dont. Do NOT Tell people what they should upgrade.. =/ Eraisuithon Mastery Spells for Fecashield ^ Hypocrite Are there any mastery spells for fecashield? There are so many I'd think there should be one for every class. :Mastery spells include all of the weapon skills like Staff Skill, which is suggested for fecas because of their class bonus for staffs. A side note, please don't use all-caps when you are using the wiki. I am going to change your comment to regular wording. - MrMunchie Sets and levels Right now my Feca is level 46 with a 3/4 complete red scara set (missing the lining, will get it soon). I don't know when I should change my set and which set I should switch to. - Corbetta, August 22, 6:58 Chance Build This build HAS to be a joke...the attack spell 'bubble' doesnt even do that high of damage. Also, the shields are the main aspect of the class, and there are not that many monsters that do water damage.In my opinion, this shouldnt even be recommended as a build. =Alcazar= : Some people play the game to have fun, not to be the most powerful player in existance. The Chance build is for those who want to be powerful in a sense, while still having fun and being different from other players at the same time. -- Pobega 17:56, 25 September 2006 (UTC)